Freeman
by familyisimportant
Summary: Sometimes, growing up with loved ones are a bunch of up and downs.
1. Chapter 1

The car pulled up, and a little boy, about 12 years old, leapt out. His silver eyes looked around excitedly. He loved his new home. The raven haired young boy rushed to the deck of the new boat-house. He leapt into the water just as a second, older boy, about 14, came across the plank. Some of the water splashed him, making him leap back with fear. Like the first boy, the second boy had raven wing black hair. His eyes were a stunning gold color. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Careful, Spenser!" he snapped, glaring at the younger boy. Yet another difference, he was terrified of water, while Spenser loved the stuff. Spenser looked up sheepishly at his older brother. "Sorry, Jack." He said, pushing a wet strand of hair out of his face. Jack smiled down at his brother, and saw a sly look on his face. He knew what was coming.

"Oh no!" He said in mock terror, stepping back as Spenser pretended to try to splash him. "Come here you!" he said, going down the plank. Spenser squealed with delight and shot out of the water. Jack chased after him, laughing as he ran. Their father, Wesley Freeman, watched as Jack caught up to his younger brother and began tickling him, making him laugh like crazy. He remembered when Jack was five and Spenser was two. He had been out swimming with his mother when he was caught in an under tow.

When he heard Jack's cries of fear, Wesley started to go to save his eldest. His wife shot past him, swimming towards her first born son. She was trying to pull the nearly exhausted boy free when they both went under. He searched everywhere for them. Five minutes later, they found Jack washed up on shore. The little boy was barely alive. They could not find his mom. Spenser was too young to remember. All he knew was something robbed him of his mom and made his beloved older brother afraid of water.

Jack, however, remembered everything. He remembered nearly drowning, and his mom giving her life to save him. Soon school started, as did their troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack ate tiredly. It was 8:30, he and his brother had persily ten minutes before they had to go to school. His dad was up, fixing some food. Jack was already eating his. He was about to wash his plate, when he had the feeling he better put it down, fast. Sure enough, as soon as the plate was on the counter, he collapsed.

He was warm, even the floor. Someone was shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. "Jack! Jack, get up! FIRE!" Jack stirred to see his little brother leaning over him, the fire extinguisher in his hand. His eyes full of fear. Jack turned to look behind him, and felt his own eyes widen. The stove was on fire! "Holy," he yelped, scampering up and moving away.

Spenser swiftly put out the fire, and looked at the stove. "Well," he said, "there goes breakfast." Jack looked toward the clock, and gasped. "Oh god, we're late! Come on, Spenser!" Jack flew out of the house and already getting into the car before Spenser even had time to grab his book bag. Things just went from bad to worse.

By the end of the day, Jack was in a foul mood. Spenser came up from where he was talking to one of his friends. He mentioned how he could not believe school was so hard. Jack lost it. He yelled at his brother. He did not recollect all they said to each other, but he did remember three words. "I hate you!" He saw the shocked, saddened look on Spenser's face, and immediacy regretted what he said.

He turned and fled; afraid his brother would not speak to him. "Jack!" He kept running, and did not hear Spenser's soft "I'm sorry." By time he stopped, he was lost. Spenser headed home, stopping to talk to friends along the way. He thought that if he gave Jack time, he would calm down enough for him to apologize without Jack getting mad at him again.  
His big brother was not home when he got there. He went to their outdoor room to see if he could spot him coming home.

He had no luck. He went downstairs to wait. If he was not back by eleven, he would go look for him.


End file.
